


Tamed

by merry_magpie



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Incest, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause starts to break Morgana down to rebuild her from the ground up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed

Morgana had been in a petulant funk all day and Morgause was done putting up with it. She had been patient for months thinking Morgana's insolence was a phase, a period of adjustment. Morgause had assumed Morgana only lashed out at Uther because she recognized the evil Uther inflicted on his kingdom, the very obscenity of his existence. Now she was sure that rebellion was part of Morgana's nature and that it had to be tamed for her own good. She had to learn how to follow orders or their plans to destroy Uther and liberate the land, placing it back into the hands of the Old Religion, would be for nothing.

Tonight, they were at an inn a day's journey from their destination and Morgause knew she could not take another day of Morgana's peevishness or she would be the one to break. What she needed to do, she needed to do tonight.

Morgana had an apple on her tray a luxury they had both been given because the innkeeper had recognized Morgause's importance and wanted to show her the respect she deserved. Morgana, however, didn't even realize what a gift she had been given. Instead she was picking at her stew and idly rocking the apple back and forth in her free hand.

Morgause whispered a spell and the apple rocked just a touch too far and rolled away from Morgana's hand. With another spell Morgause ensured it continued until it had rolled off the table and on to the floor.

Morgana watched the apple roll off the table with an exhausted languor. She seemed unconcerned that it had fallen to the ground at all. Morgause pointed it out to her. "Morgana, your apple."

"The dog will eat it." She said still picking at her food.

"The apple is too good for the dog to eat." Morgause said.

"Fine." Morgana snapped her fingers at the innkeeper. "Boy, fetch that apple for me."

"Morgana." Morgause said in warning. She held her hand up, holding off the innkeeper who had rushed to fulfill Morgana's demands.

"Yes?"

"Get the apple yourself."

"But that's what the innkeeper's for."

Morgause ignored the question. "You knocked it off, you pick it up. You've already insulted him by assuming his gift of an apple is suitable for his dog to eat. Do not further insult our host." Morgana sighed as if the world was against her and stood up to get the apple.

"No. Crawl on the floor." Morgause ordered.

"What? No. I won't crawl on the floor." Morgana said, affronted.

"If I tell you to do something, Morgana, you will do it."

Morgana glared defiantly at her, but Morgause stood firm knowing that Morgana might rail and bluster but Morgause would win in the end.

"You can't expect me to do that. In front of all these men." She said, her voice rising, equal parts panic and disgust.

"You will do it and you will not complain." Morgause said and then in a moment of inspiration she incanted a spell to rob Morgana of her voice. Morgana's ability to argue, to complain, to lie, and to seduce others was of great importance to her and robbing her of that power was the best way Morgause could think of to humble her.

When she tried to speak again, Morgana found that she could not. She clutched at her throat, looking betrayed. "When you can speak to me with the respect I deserve, you can have your voice back. Until then, I look forward to the silence."

Morgana clearly wanted to argue but after a minute she looked down and, with an ill-tempered (and blessedly silent) sigh, she slid off the bench and began crawling across the floor. The sight of her pert ass was obscenely revealing in the tight trousers she was wearing during their travels.

The men in the common room openly stared at Morgana – Morgause wanted this too to be a lesson for Morgana. Wasn't this how Uther wanted her? A pretty object to be paraded before the masses and shown off to suitors? This way she would realize how close she had come to fulfilling the role of the pretty, powerless princess. She would come to realize, after tonight, that what Morgause offered her was much better.

Morgana stopped when she came to the apple and reached for it with her hand. Morgause said, "With your mouth." And Morgana glared at her.

The men in the room laughed quietly, still afraid that Morgause might punish them, as Morgana lowered her head to the floor, on her hands and knees, to bite into the apple. It took her a few tries until she was able to lift her head. She slowly turned and the view was still obscene and gorgeous. Her mouth was stretched wide around the apple, her forehead beaded with sweat, and a deep current of shame forced her to lower her eyes.

She crawled back to Morgause and when she was back at their table she began to stand up. Morgause stopped her by placing her hand on Morgana's shoulders and pushing her down to the ground. "Since you threw your food to the ground like a dog and fetched your apple like a dog, tonight you'll stay by your Master's side like a dog."

At her declaration, the tension in the room snapped and the men in the room laughed loudly. Morgause smiled as Morgana's cheeks flushed a deep red – she had to admit that the sight of Morgana red and shamed on the floor in the filth and sticky spilled beer was pleasant for a number of reasons.

Morgana tried to speak but the spell prevented it. She was shaking with rage, but sat at Morgause's feet on the ground. Morgause finished her dinner, taking her time to appreciate the cool beer, the warm fire, and the pleasant feeling of food in her belly after a long day of hard riding. Absentmindedly, she stroked the top of Morgana's head and fed her bits of bread soaked in the broth from the stew.

At first Morgana looked close to tears in her rage, but as the night wore on she calmed down accepting the tidbits Morgause presented her with increasing relish. Eventually, she rested her head against Morgause's thigh and closed her eyes.

Morgause smiled to herself. Tonight she would take Morgana up to their room and share a warm bath with her, letting Morgana wash and serve her properly. Then in the morning when Morgana was properly chastened she would remove the spell. By then, Morgana would be just a little bit broken and Morgause would be able to mold her properly. For now, she enjoyed the smell of wood smoke and the feeling of Morgana's hair under her fingers.


End file.
